There have been known systems including an input device for inputting an image and an output device for outputting the image. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-180062 discloses a system implementing a color matching process (gamut compression) to correct differences in appearance between the input image and the output image caused by discrepancies between the color-reproducible ranges (gamuts) of the input device and output device.